


The Ultimate Fling

by SonyaCrow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: Koska FFXIII:n Jihl näyttää sekä Sephirothilta että Quistikselta, on näillä kahdella täytynyt olla romanttinen suhde. Kysymys kuuluu: millainen?Julkaistu alunperin Kristallimaailmassa 2010.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Quistis Trepe





	The Ultimate Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä taitaa olla ensimmäinen fikki, jonka ikinä kirjoitin. En muista tästä enää yhtikäs mitään (enkä ole henkisesti valmis lukemaan tarkistaakseni), joten tägit, kuvaukset yms. on kopioitu alkuperäisestä julkaisusta. Ilmeisesti kirjoitettu random paritus -haasteeseen, vaikken moista enää itse muistakaan. Julkaistu AO3:ssa lähinnä arkistointitarkoituksessa.
> 
> Ficin otsikko on Poets of the Fallia.

Se nainen oli vetänyt häntä puoleensa heti ensisilmäyksestä saakka. Sephiroth ei varsinaisesti ollut tiennyt mitä odottaa, kun hän oli hakenut sotilaskoulutukseen Balamb Gardeniin, mutta ei ainakaan ihastuksenpoikasta opettajaansa. Quistiksen koko olemus kuitenkin huokui sellaista itsevarmuutta, ettei Sephiroth vain ollut kyennyt vastustamaan sitä. Ensimmäiset naisen pitämät oppitunnit olivat olleet tuskallisia ihastuksen aiheuttaman ujouden ja pelonsekaisen kunnioituksen takia, mutta ajan mittaan Sephiroth oli sopeutunut tilanteeseen ja oppinut olemaan Quistiksen kanssa samassa tilassa.

Vaikka heillä ei ollut ikäeroa muutamaa vuotta enempää, ei Sephiroth ollut kuvitellutkaan että heistä tulisi jotakin. Quistis vaikutti aina jotenkin etäiseltä, puhumattakaan siitä että kyseessä oli hänen opettajansa. Eikä Sephirothilla ollut aavistustakaan, miten tuota naista olisi tullut lähestyä. Sattuma kuitenkin puuttui peliin ja kun Sephiroth alkoi suorittaa kenttäkokeita, joita vaadittiin valmistumiseen, määrättiin Quistis hänen ohjaajakseen. Nuori mies oli ensimmäisen tehtävän ajan lähes paniikissa ja joutui läimimään itseään henkisesti moneen kertaan pystyäkseen keskittymään oleelliseen. Se onnistui miten kuten, mutta joka tapauksessa erittäin tuskallisen päivän jälkeen hän oli askeleen lähempänä unelmaansa.

Vähitellen tehtävät muuttuivat fyysisesti raskaammiksi, mutta niihin keskittyminen kävi helpommaksi. Suoritettuaan reilut puolet vaadittavista kokeista Sephiroth pysähtyi lopulta ajattelemaan hänen ja Quistiksen välejä ja huomasi - ilokseen tai kauhukseen - heidän välilleen kehittyneen jonkinlaisen orastavan ystävyyden. Enimmäkseen he juttelivat arkipäiväisistä ja yleisistä asioista. Erityisen mieluusti Sephiroth kyseli naiselta, millaista oli olla SeeD ja millaista heidän työnsä käytönnössä oli. Toki häntä kiinnosti myös aihe sinänsä, mutta pääasiassa hän nautti saadessaan kuunnella naisen kauniisti soljuvaa ääntä.

Viimein koitti sekin päivä, kun Sephiroth osallistui SeeD:n loppukokeeseen. Tehtävä oli toki erilainen ja haastavampi kuin aiemmat kenttäoperaatiot, mutta siitä huolimatta se sujui hyvin. Osasyy saattoi olla myös Quistiksen poissaolo. Ystävyydestä huolimatta miehenalku ei vain osannut olla täysin luonteva naisen seurassa ja jännitti aina enemmän kuin muutoin. Toki Quistis oli toivottanut hänelle onnea matkaan, mutta itse tehtävään hän ei osallistunut. Ja kokeen alkaessa kaikki ylimääräinen katosi Sephirothin mielestä hänen keskittyessään ainoastaan käsillä olevaan tehtävään.

Istuessaan junassa matkalla takaisin Balamb Gardeniin Quistis kuitenkin palasi hänen ajatuksiinsa. Olisiko tämä oppilaastaan ylpeä? Toki Sephiroth toivoi sitä, mutta pieni ääni hänen alitajunnassaan muistutti siitä, että todennäköisesti Quistis suhtauisi asiaan ilman sen suurempia tunnereaktioita. SeeD:ejä valmistui useampi vuosittain, ja nainen oli kuitenkin toiminut tehtävässään jo jonkin aikaa. Silti pieni toivonkipinä iti hänen sisällään, kun hän astui sisään Gardenin porteista.

***

Valmistumisen myötä seurasivat myös tanssiaiset. Sephiroth ei ikinä ollut pitänyt suurista ihmismääristä tai sosiaalisista kekkereistä, mutta valmistujaisjuhlaa ei niin vain jätetty väliin. Ja loppujen lopuksi, kuinka vaikeaa se voisi olla, käydä juhlissa kääntymässä, juoda pari lasillista ja liueta paikalta vähin äänin? Ei kai kukaan sentään pakottaisi häntä tanssimaan?

Kaikki kerätty rohkeus kuitenkin petti, kun hän astui salin ovista sisään. Tila oli tupaten täynnä tanssivia ja rupattelevia ihmisiä, aivan liian täynnä hänen makuunsa. Pikaisella vilkaisulla hän paikansi sopivan nurkan, jossa hän voisi odotella poispääsyä. Päämäärä selkeänä mielessään hän haki pikaisesti juotavaa itselleen ja suuntasi askeleensa kohti näennäistä omaa rauhaa.

"Onnittelut valmistumisesta", sanoi aivan liian tuttu ääni Sephirothin vierestä. Hän käännähti yllättyneenä katsomaan Quistista, joka seisoi hymyillen hänen edessään. Hetkeksi hän unohti kokonaan puhekykynsä, mutta sai pian itsensä kasattua ja mutisi kiitokset. "Miksi seisot täällä yksin?" nainen kysyi, mutta sai vastauksesti lähinnä epämääräistä mutinaa. Tämä kurtisti kulmiaan kysyvästi, mutta antoi asian olla ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Haluaisitko tanssia?"

Sephirothin pasmat menivät kertaheitolla sekaisin. Totta kai hän halusi, jos Quistis sitä pyysi. Asiassa oli vain yksi pikku mutta: hänellä ei ollut askelista hajuakaan. Tavallinen valssi olisi hyvällä tuurilla saattanut vielä onnistuakin, mutta ei mikään monimutkaisempi. Mutta mitä väliä oli askelilla tai muilla pienillä virheillä, jos hän saisi olla Quistiksen lähellä? Niin, ei mitään. Siispä lyhyen sisäisen dialogin jälkeen hän nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi ja tarttui ojennettuun käteen.

Alun kompuroinnin jälkeen tanssi alkoi luistaa hieman paremmin ja keskittymistä olisi periaatteessa riittänyt juttelemiseenkin. Harmi vain, että Sephiroth oli melko täydellisesti unohtanut, kuinka puhua. Ei sillä, että hän normaalistikaan olisi ollut kovin puhelias, mutta Quistiksen läheisyys tuntui kadottaneen hänen koko puheenmuodostuskykynsä. Kun musiikki vielä vaihtui hitaammaksi ja nainen nojasi päänsä Sephirothin olkapäähän, oli hengittäminenkin vähällä unohtua.

Musiikki päättyi, mutta kumpikaan ei halunnut päästää irti. Sen sijaan Quistis kohotti katseensa ja tuijotti Sephirothia suoraan silmiin. Nuorukainen ei kyennyt väistämään katsetta, eikä ollut varma olisiko edes halunnut. Nainen painautui entistä lähemmäs jännittynyttä vartaloa ja kohottautui varpaidensa varaan. Sephirothin sisäinen maailma heitti kuperkeikkaa, kun lämpimät huulet painuivat hänen omilleen. Viimeinenkin looginen ajatus katosi hänen päästään ja todellisuus muuttui toissijaiseksi.

Liian pian Quistis kuitenkin vetäytyi taaemmas ja seurasi ilkikurisesti Sephirothin reaktioita, kun tämä yritti kasata itsensä. Hiukan ennen sen onnistumista nainen pujotti toisen kätensä nuorukaisen hiuksiin ja veti tämän edellistä syvempään suudelmaan. Kielet tanssivat keskenään, tutkivat uusia alueita. Kädet kietoutuivat hiuksiin ja hyväilivät niitä hellästi. Vasta hapenpuute pakotti heidät erilleen. Sephiroth huohotti kuin rankemmankin harjoituksen jäljiltä ja tuijotti sanattomana Quistista.

***

Sephirothilta vei kauan ylipäänsä sisäistää heidän välillään tapahtunut muutos ja mitä se käytännössä merkitsi. Ensimmäisten päivien ajan hän vain kulki pää pilvissä tuudittautuen ihanan kevyeen onnentunteeseen. Päivät muuttuivat viikoiksi ja heidän suhteensa alkoi tietyllä tapaa vakiintua. Ei ollut olemassa mitään yhteisiä, suullisia sopimuksia asioiden kulusta, kaikki vain tapahtui omalla painollaan.

Hän ei ollut varma, seurustelivatko he virallisesti vai oliko koko juttu vielä alkutekijöissään. Yhtä kaikki, hän nautti kaikista hetkistään Quistiksen seurassa. Kun tämä piipahti kesken päivän antamaan pikaisen halauksen, kun he unohtuivat ruokalaan juttelemaan vielä kauan muiden lähdettyä, kun he vain lojuivat jomman kumman sängyllä pikkutunneille asti ja pitelivät toisiaan lähellään. Noina hetkinä he olivat molemmat onnellisia.

Ja totta kai hyvä seksi oli hyvää seksiä. Tylsäksi se ei ainakaan käynyt, kiitos Quistiksen mielikuvituksen ja avoimuuden. Siinä missä Sephiroth hiukan arasteli kertoa omia näkemyksiään tai pyytää tietynlaista kosketusta, oli Quistis hyvin usein ehdottelemassa jotakin normaalista kaavasta poikkeavaa ja kertoi hyvin suoraan toiveistaan ja siitä, mikä tuntui hyvältä ja mikä ei. Naisen kärsivällisen opastuksen ja kannustuksen ansiosta Sephirothkin kasvoi hiljalleen itsevarmemmaksi ja pois ujoudestaan.

Siitä huolimatta hän ei voinut kuin tuijottaa pitkään, kun eräänä päivänä Quistis pyysi häntä tulemaan huoneeseensa illalla ja odotti siellä häntä pelkissä alusvaatteissa, ruoska toisessa kädessä. Suoraan sanottuna, ellei hän olisi oppinut luottamaan naisen arvostelukykyyn, olisi hän saattanut kääntyä ympäri heti ovella ja vältellä tätä muutaman päivän. Nyt hän vain tuijotti pitkään ja odotti jonkinlaista selvennystä tilanteeseen.

Kujeileva virne levisi Quistiksen kasvoille, kun hän näki Sephirothin hämmennyksen. Tästä puolestaan hän oli pitänyt suunsa kiinni, vaikka olikin ollut sängyssä se dominoivampi osapuoli. ”Kiinnostaako?” hän kysyi ilkikurisesti ja kohotti vihjailevasti piiskaa pitelevää kättään. Pelon häive välähti Sephirothin silmissä, mutta katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Hän oli turvassa, hän luotti Quistikseen. Ei siitä mitään pahaa seuraisi. Nyökkäys.

”Hienoa. Vannon, ettet tule katumaan tätä”, Quistis totesi. Varmoin askelin hän käveli Sephirothin luo ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Hän painoi huulensa nuorukaisen kaulalle ja näykkäisi pienesti. Sephiroth värähti. ”Pidät tästä?” Quistis kysyi hymyillen. Vastaukseksi hän sai vain nopean henkäyksen, joka puhui puolestaan. Huulet palasivat kaulalle ja maistoivat jokaista kohtaa aina niskasta solisluille. Kun ne viimein kohosivat suutelemaan pariaan, oli kummankin hengitys käynyt raskaaksi ja liikkeet hätäisemmiksi.

Liian pian Quistis kuitenkin vetäytyi taaemmas ja jätti Sephirothin hämmentävän epävarmuuden valtaan. Se kuitenkin katosi, kun nainen hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti. ”Suosittelen vähentämään vaatetusta”, tämä kehotti nauraen. Kykenemättömänä puhumaan hän ryhtyi kiskomaan paitaa päältään Quistiksen seuratessa huvittuneena vieressä. Tällainen epävarmuus oli vain niin suloista ja omalla tavallaan hyvin huvittavaa – taistelutilanteessa Sephiroth oli normaalisti hyvin itsevarma ja tyyni.

Riisuuduttuaan Sephiroth kääntyi katsomaan Quistista kysyvän oloisena. Tämä astui nopeasti heitä erottavat askeleet ja laski kokeilevasti huulensa Sephirothin solisluiden alle. Käsi putosi alemmas ja etsiytyi kuuman varren ympärille aloittaen hitaan liikkeen. Quistis nautti tilanteesta, kaikki kontrolli oli vain hänen käsissään. Sephiroth oli kuin sulaa vahaa hänen edessään. Näppärät sormet tekivät temppujaan samalla kun huulet risteilivät ympäriinsä kaulaa ja rintakehää. Vasta kun Sephirothin huohotus nopeutui merkittävästi, liike pysähtyi.

”Ota tukea kirjoituspöydästä”, Quistis kehotti, ”saatat tarvita sitä.” Epävarma vilkaisu alta kulmain kertoi omaa tarinaansa siitä, että henkinen tuki olisi ollut kaikkein toivotuinta. Naisen ilme pysyi kuitenkin kovana, ja Sephiroth tarttui pöydän reunaan syvän huokauksen säestämänä. ”Yritä olla rento, se tekee asioista helpompia”, Quistis opasti kietoessaan ruoskaa kätensä ympärille.

Ensimmäinen isku lävähti Sephirothin selkään. Tämä säpsähti ja yritti vetäytyä pois, mutta Quistiksen rauhoittava ääni kehotti häntä pysymään paikallaan. Nainen keri piiskansa takaisin ja jäi seuraamaan Sephirothin reaktiota. Tämä veti syvään henkeä ja yritti silminnähden rentoutua. ”Juuri noin”, pehmeä ääni kannusti juuri ennen kuin ruoska viuhahti uudelleen osuen hieman edellistä alemmas. Vartalo jännittyi tälläkin kertaa, mutta rentoutui aiempaa nopeammin.

Iskuja alkoi sadella nopeutuvaan tahtiin ympäri selkää ja pakaroita. Yhden osuman tuottama kipu sekoittui yhteen aiempien ja seuraavien kanssa. Sephirothin koko selkä tuntui olevan kuin tulessa. Hänen hengityksensä kävi katkonaisemmaksi ja pinnallisemmaksi. Taas uusi isku. Kipu alkoi hälvetä ja yhdessä kiihottuneisuuden kanssa se muodosti tuntemuksen, jota Sephiroth ei ollut ennen kokenut.

Yhtäkkiä ruoska kolahti lattiaan ja pehmeät kädet kietoutuivat Sephirothin ympärille lämpimän vartalon painuessa hänen polttelevaa selkäänsä vasten. ”Näytit pitävän siitä”, Quistis kuiskasi hiljaa. Epävarmana puhekyvystään Sephiroth tyytyi nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. ”Niin minäkin”, Quistis totesi ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa alemmas kumppaninsa vartalolla. ”Mutta olen varma, että on jotain, mistä pidämme vielä enemmän.”


End file.
